Five Meme: On Her Feet
by curi
Summary: Five Pairs of River's Shoes. River Tam's Serenity family reflects on the different pairs of shoes the youngest Tam wears. General with Jayne/River. Last edited 08/12.
1. First Position

This is a "Five Meme" response to thecricket's prompt

* * *

**First Position**

Simon remembers his _mei mei_'s ballet slippers.

River was never a pretty child. She wasn't popular; she didn't have beaus or friends. She was willful, stubborn, spoiled and proud. Although Dr. Simon Tam has always loved his sister unconditionally, he knows he has no illusions about her flaws.

Simon is quick to explain that his baby sister was not malicious or haughty. She never mocked a peer for failing an assignment, never even squashed an ant if she could help it. She was brilliant and lonely; like any child, she craved love and attention, and the elder Tams, though well meaning, could never quite give River what she so desperately needed.

They gave her lessons, to keep her busy and entertained and to make up for their own inadequacies.

When River began dancing, Simon knew she had found her true love. Not even physics, her strongest subject, had ever brought as much joy to her face. Simon thinks this is because her abilities in the science earned his sister scorn as much as—if not more than—praise. Adults often felt threatened; peers, bewildered, excluded River.

But everyone could appreciate the dancing. Everyone _understood_ the beauty and grace with which River moved.

And River could forget everyone—every_thing_—but her own breathing and the careful kinetics of her arms, legs, hands, and feet.


	2. Second Base

**Second Base**

Zoe feels nothing for River. This gives her, as Jayne would say, _an uncomfortableness_. She has examined her actions and reactions towards the girl with the same thorough deliberation that has, thus far, kept her alive.

It is that word—_alive_—that she knows should bother her. She should hate River for not keeping Wash _alive_. If the girl's a Reader, meant to know things, then Zoe should blame her for not warning them of the danger or using her impressive physical skills to save _Serenity_'s pilot.

Zoe should wonder why it was only when faced with losing _Simon_ that River began to fight back.

And she doesn't hate or blame or wonder, because she _is_ used to thinking carefully. She understands without meaning to that River couldn't (_probably still can't_) control the Reading. If she didn't know at all, there's no blame there, and if she knew far beforehand, Zoe knows neither she nor Wash would have wanted to share in that knowledge, and if she knew the instant before, there was no time to save him.

River is a victim, too. It is unconscionable to blame her. In the end, she saved them all and helped show the 'verse the truth about the Alliance and Miranda. She, too, is a Big Damn Hero, sir.

This is why Zoe takes River shopping a month after Miranda. Badger has (_generously_, Mal reminds) thrown _Serenity_ a bone. On their way back from the meeting, while Mal and Jayne stop off for supplies, River and Zoe visit an outfitter's.

Zoe's intimidating appearance secures them a helpful clerk, and her expertise ensures them the best possible merchandise. Charmed by River's grace (and convincing imitation of his accent), the owner offers a steep discount.

Waiting for them outside the shop are the men (her husband will never again be among them), who appraise River and her new combat boots. Jayne grunts in surprised approval; Mal smiles and pats his albatross on the back before sending her with the mercenary to prepare _Serenity_ for flight.

Zoe is prepared when Mal looks her in the eye and nods.

"You did good, Zo'. Real good."


	3. Third Strike

**Third Strike**

Inara understands River's preference for bare feet. Bare feet are honest feet; bare feet cannot deceive or betray or conceal.

Inara has seen the young woman's love of movement. She has seen the security feed from the bar brawl, though it looked more like a dance. A _violent_ dance.

Inara knows dancing. The body is, after all, the Companion's area of expertise. A Companion learns to hear what people are not saying and to find what others attempt to hide.

The Alliance is powerful and hides many secrets. All Companions know that and most don't mind—even rely on—that power. Inara was once among them, but she has seen behind the curtain, and she is not who she was. She is sure there are horrors of which she will never know, and she is thankful. Already she has more knowledge than she ever wanted.

Although Inara thinks _she_ knows too much, she is sure the secrets still locked inside River—surely Miranda isn't the only example of the Alliance's betrayal—are terrifying. Inara is angry for the girl whose own body was made to betray her—whose own _brain_ was turned against her.

And she understands how bare feet can be a hopeful, honest thing.


	4. Fourth July

**Fourth July**

_Kaylee loves afternoons with River. At those times they are both girls again for just a little while. Sometimes Kaylee misses life before—before the 'verse forced her to grow up and showed her so many ugly things. But afternoons with River she can see the beautiful things and the funny things and remember something like innocence._

River had pulled another cunning heist was full of jubilant energy. Her excitement was infectious, and soon the girls were engaged in another of their famous chases through _Serenity_. Cap'n had reliably grumbled at them and threatened to leave their broken bodies to rot after the girls' inevitable fatal tumbles, which earned him one kiss to each of his cheeks from the giggling duo.

"Where in the ruttin' _HELL_ are my boots?!" The booming roar originated in the cargo bay, the stairs to which, unfortunately, Kaylee had just descended. She skidded to a stop, just catching herself from a nasty fall.

"May we help you, Jayne?" River's breathy voice came from behind and startled Kaylee who remained focused on the dangerous-looking man before her.

Jayne's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the younger girl, and he stabbed a finger in her direction. "You stole my boots, you little thiever!"

Kaylee decided she'd rather be watching this interaction from somewhere safer and slowly slipped behind River, ready to call for Mal—no, not Mal, Zoe—at any sign of violence.

"Jayne, I did not _steal_ your boots. I _liberated_ them," River insisted in a tone that suggested she wasn't as surprised by the whole event as Kaylee was. Without warning, she turned and headed off across the large chamber.

"I'm gonna liberate you right out the airlock, you little—" Kaylee watched with a mixture of amusement and horror as the huge man followed the small woman, then stopped, his face confused. "Wait. 'Liberated'? And where the hell are you going?"

"Yes. As we have discussed, the unpleasant smell of your feet has recently become more apparent. I realized that if _I_ cannot stand it, Herbert and Harold must be dying from the stench." River, who had paused and turned to face Jayne, nodded seriously, her brown eyes wide (although Kaylee saw the twinkle there). "I am taking you to the infirmary where you may visit with the boots, although they are in quarantine."

Jayne huffed in disbelief. "I done told you not to name my boots, girl! They ain't guns or knives, they certainly don't got names like 'Herbert' and 'Harold,' and they don't need no ruttin' _visitors_!"

River snorted. "And yet you do not deny the horrors of your feet!"

"Hell, no, girl! I know they ain't a bed of roses. Just ain't never had nobody complain before." Jayne towered above River, and Kaylee noticed his bare feet with their yellowed toenails.

"_How_ am I supposed to sleep with _that smell_ invading my olfactory glands? How am I supposed to enjoy _the sex_ when the whole world reeks of Jayne feet?!" The woman stared up at Jayne, challenging the big man.

"We ain't even had 'the sex,' River!"

"And none will be had until you do something about _those_." She pointed at the offending appendages.

"Now, wait, girl! That ain't fair! We ain't settin' down on a planet with a decent druggist's for at least a month." Kaylee watched, amused, as Jayne pleaded with her friend, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

River raised an eyebrow before walking past Jayne and out of the cargo bay, leaving both Jayne and Kaylee behind.

"Jayde," began Kaylee, clamping her nose closed as she approached. "I bed Sibod's god sobdig id d'idfirbary. You should go ask hib. _Sood._"

Jayne's eyes brightened as he ran to find his girl's brother.


	5. Fifth Little Piggy

**Fifth Little Piggy**

_Mal rolls his eyes, remembering the evening he and the rest of the crew watched as River opened the post box in the mess. He's going to get that little witch back for this._

The grin that had broken out across her face coaxed a laugh from his sore gut, and he winced.

"Whatcha got there, little 'tross? Jayne's ma send you some bathin' baby pictures of her little boy?" Mal grinned at the idea for a moment before the image of a naked baby with Jayne's face appeared in his mind, causing him to grimace.

_Imagine a naked woman. _Any_ naked woman._

River cast him a look. "_She_ is a liar, Captain. She was not bare when she was unclothed. And I have no need to see a naked baby Jayne. Naked _big_ Jayne is quite pleasing enough."

Jayne, on whose lap she was seated, smirked at them all and tightened his grip on River's waist. Mal made a face at the unholy illustrations his brain supplied at her statement.

_Naked woman. Think_ naked woman_. Okay, not_ that _naked woman_.

River gave him another dirty look. "Captain, your imagination will send you to the special hell. And Jayne would help, if he could see what I see."

Mal tried his best to look innocent as Jayne studied him warily before dropping his attention back to River.

"All right, baby girl, let's get this done with. I gotta go put that cream on my feet again an' then…" Jayne trailed off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

River rolled her eyes, standing. "Foot care is not _foreplay_," she huffed, reaching into the box. She pulled out a pair of strawberry-red gloves and handed them to Kaylee, who squealed with delight and hugged her. Jayne grinned at the compliment to his ma's knitting.

River next handed Zoe a fuzzy green blanket "for cold nights in the black," and Mal watched his first mate's stoic face for a sign of emotion. Besides her polite thanks, there was none.

The girl passed a loose-knit shawl to Inara, who gracefully admired the red and gold garment.

Mal attempted unsuccessfully to stifle a chuckle as River handed Simon his very own black and grey version of Jayne's cunning hat, an act that earned Mal a glare from each person seated at the table. He couldn't stop laughing, however, as Simon tried to find something complimentary to say about the hideous article. River shot him yet another filthy look before reaching into the box again and pulling out warm-looking grey woolen slippers.

Mal grinned at the gift Ma Cobb had made him, watching as River sat again and slid the soft footwear on her own feet, sighing at the evident bliss of wearing _Mal_'s slippers.

"Ready for bed, baby?" Jayne asked her, standing. She nodded, and he steadied her on the floor.

Mal watched in disbelief as the two exited the mess. "Hey, wait a minute! What about _my_ fuzzy gear?"

River paused in the doorway and turned, smiling sweetly. "Everything in its season, Captain. I'll let you know when it's yours," she said cryptically, before following Jayne from the room.

_Now, momentarily stranded on a freezing Beylix moon, he makes a mental note to send Ma Cobb a thank-you for the lime green cunning hat River handed him this morning._


End file.
